bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bakugan: Sześć Obelisków Boga Re/Rozdział 4-Treść
Posłowie Jakoś się tak złożyło, że posłowie wylądowało na samym początku. Na wstępie: nie wiem czy ktoś to jeszcze czyta po tak dużej przerwie, ale postanowiłam wkroczyć z nowymi rozdzialikami. Ten poniżej różni się od reszty nie tylko długością, lecz również i sposobem napisania. Zrezygnowałam ze słowa 'Opening', które i tak było nie na miejscu, w końcu to opowiadanie, a nie anime. Za to odtąd opowiećś będą przedstawiać bohaterowie, każdy na swój własny sposób. To tyle ode mnie, życzę miłej lekturki i do zobaczenia w kolejnym odcineczku.(Mam nadzieję,że nie będzie to za jakiś miesiąc x3) ~ 16:13, sie 13, 2013 (UTC)~ Ohayo, z tej strony Akihito! Skoro wreszcie udało mi się odebrać głos naszemu drogiemu narratorowi, to spróbuję Wam w skrócie opowiedzieć co działo się przez ten czas u Nas, Wybrańców, podczas gdy koleżanka Alex zbijała bąki w Anglii. czemu się tak gapisz, jakbyś chciała zacisnąć swoje szpony na moim cielsku, co? A więc przenieśmy się mniej więcej do momentu, kiedy to powróciłem do świątyni po ‘misji ratunkowej’ na pustyni. Hide i Kuroda, czyli Wybrańcy Haos’u i Subterry przechodzili właśnie głównym korytarzem. Echo niosło ich rozmowę na praktycznie całą świątynie. Wypowiadane wyrazy były jednak niewyraźne, gdyż uderzając o ściany budynku, ulegały przytłumieniu. Mimo to, co i raz przyłapywałem ich na wymawianiu mojego imienia. Dynamika głosu Kurody cały czas ulegała przekształceniu, co oznaczało, że są blisko. Nieuniknione z pewnością było nasze spotkanie, które nastąpiło po paru sekundach. Wybraniec ziemi ubrany był jak zawsze w swą brązową szatę, natomiast Hide miał na sobie luźne, dresowe, białe spodnie i koszulkę (w tym samym odcieniu co dresy), a jego głowę zdobiła czapka z kocimi uszami, którą zwykł nosić. Gdy tylko mnie dostrzegli, oboje zamilkli i trzymając się z daleka, ominęli szerokim łukiem. Stałem tam nieruchomo i wpatrywałem się w podłogę. Pomimo tego, iż Mistrz wybaczył mi odesłanie Alex z powrotem do Londynu, reszta grupy nie zamierzała postąpić podobnie. Wręcz przeciwnie, ciągle mi to wypominali. Aż w końcu do tego przywykłem. Tylko Alan, najmłodszy i najniższy z Nas, ofiarował pomocną dłoń i od czasu, do czasu spotykaliśmy się na ‘tajnych obradach’. Można powiedzieć, że był moim łącznikiem z pozostałymi. Dowiadywałem się od niego o najnowszych postanowieniach drużyny i terminach szkoleń. A, przecież wy nic nie wiecie o naszych, tak zwanych, szkoleniach? Już do tego dochodzę. Omijając fakt, iż naszym nowym domem stała się dziwnie pojawiająca się i po chwili znikająca, ogromna świątynia, która jak twierdzi Mistrz, jest nie widoczna dla zwykłych śmiertelników, zaczęliśmy odbywać jakieś dziwaczne treningi, a może raczej przygotowania? Mniejsza, w każdym bądź razie, chcąc nie chcąc musze na nie uczęszczać. Raz ominąłem takie jedno, dość ważne spotkanie i uwierzcie mi, wolicie nie wiedzieć jakie dostałem kazanie od Armiton’a. Ale wracając do tematu… Miało to miejsce jakieś cztery dni po ucieczce Alex. Zgromadziliśmy się wszyscy w Wielkiej Sali. Nadaliśmy taką nazwę sporemu pomieszczeniu znajdującemu się w nawie głównej Domu Re, czyli naszej aktualnej kryjówce. Dlaczego właśnie tak? Ponieważ budziło ono ogromne wrażenie. W życiu nie widziałem czegoś piękniejszego, a zarazem dziwniejszego. Ściany Wielkiej Sali pomalowane były na biało. Widniały na nich tysiące zdobień i rysunków, jakie dawniej Egipcjanie umieszczali na papirusach lub we wnętrzach piramid i grobowców. Kuroda, wiem, że to były hieroglify! Jednak wydawało mi się, i innym z pewnością też, że nie były one zwyczajne. Gdybyście się bliżej przyjrzeli, zapewne zauważylibyście, iż te malowidła łączyły się ze sobą tworząc ruchome scenki. Z tego, co zdążyłem zauważyć, przedstawiały różne dzieje Egiptu- te lepsze, jak również te gorsze, m.in. podbicie Egiptu przez Rzymian. Niestety, Mistrz nie pozwalał Nam na dłuższe przyglądanie się owym hieroglifom i za którymś razem, zdałem sobie sprawę czemu. Jeżelibyście na nie patrzyli choćby parę minut, Wasze myśli oraz ciało mogłoby przenieść się w tamte czasy i nigdy już nie powrócić do współczesności. Przyznam, że przez swoją ciekawość nie raz znalazłem się na granicy. Mimo wszystko, były to dla mnie pierwsze lekcje pokory i posłuszeństwa. Wtedy nawet jeszcze nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, jak te nauki przydadzą mi w przyszłości. Lecz nie to, powiedzielibyście, że było nienormalne. Kiedy doszlibyście do końca ścieżki, na której wcześniej nie skupialiście uwagi przez migoczące przed oczami ‘obrazki’, zorientowalibyście się, iż znajdujecie się pod samym sklepieniem budowli. O tak, nie tylko droga, ale i cała świątynia była magiczna. A My, dotychczas normalni nastolatkowie, nie wiedzieliśmy swego czasu, jak potężną magią władamy. I tu na chwilkę się zatrzymamy. Bowiem to właśnie na końcu niezwykłej ścieżki, gdzie znajdował się ogromny, złoty krąg (swoją drogą podobny do tego, znajdującego się na posadzce u wejścia do Domu, na którym wylądowała Alex w pierwszym rozdziale), odbywaliśmy nasze treningi. Tamtejsze spotkanie było jednak inne, zupełnie inne. Zacznijmy może od tego, iż Armiton ogłosił, że wybywa na parę dni na ‘ważne spotkanie’, jak to ujął. Nie wiedzieliśmy, co przez to chciał powiedzieć, ale musieliśmy obiecać, że do jego powrotu nie będziemy opuszczać Domu Re i się zagryziemy. Co prawda nie wiem, dlaczego zaakcentował to ‘zagryziemy’ i spojrzał najpierw na mnie, a potem na resztę, lecz pamiętam, iż akurat owego dnia nie obchodziło mnie to za bardzo. Nikt z Nas nie spytał dlaczego nie możemy opuszczać świątyni, a raczej nikt nie miał na tyle odwagi by to zrobić. Po prostu staliśmy i w osłupieniu patrzyliśmy jak Mistrz, na swych rozłożystych skrzydłach, wzbija się w stronę prawie-pełnego księżyca. Odtąd z niecierpliwością wyczekiwaliśmy powrotu Sensei’a, a przynajmniej ja wyczekiwałem. Reszcie dni mijały szybko, natomiast dla mnie była to cała wieczność. Nie zagryźcie się? Łatwo powiedzieć, trudniej zrobić. Współpracować z takimi matołami, co On sobie wyobraża? - myślałem gorączkowo łażąc po całej świątyni. Kilka nocy później, żałowałem, że złożyłem tę obietnicę. Bo gdybym tego nie zrobił, nie złamałbym słowa danego Armiton’owi. Tego wieczoru wiał zimny wiatr, a srebrna tarcza księżyca wmaszerowała na najwyższy punkt sklepienia niebieskiego. Co ciekawe, mimo, iż byliśmy zamknięci na cztery spusty (tak, Mistrzunio i tak Nas tam zamknął), odczuwaliśmy podmuchiwania chłodu, jak gdyby w Domu Re była zamontowana klimatyzacja. W sumie, jakby się tak teraz zastanowić, to skąd niby nowoczesna klimatyzacja miałaby się znaleźć w starej, egipskiej budowli? Dlaczego byłem na tyle głupi, żeby tego nie zauważyć- sam nie wiem. Przechodziłem właśnie jedną z licznych ścieżek, gdy natknąłem się na pozostałych, obradujących przy walącej się nieco ścianie. Miałem coś napomknąć o niebezpieczeństwie z nią związanym, lecz po chwili stwierdziłem, że pewnie i tak uznaliby to za ‘nie mój interes’. Bez słowa ruszyłem dalej, ale zaskoczył mnie głos Hide’go: ' –Czekaj, Akihito. W zasadzie to mamy do Ciebie sprawę…' ' –Czego?' - mruknąłem, odwracając się w jego kierunku na pięcie. ' –Coś Ty taki zły? Nadal się gniewasz, że Ci nie wybaczyliśmy odejścia Alex? W sumie i bez niej jest bez zmian, więc może zakończymy tę naszą wojnę, co? Wystarczy, że coś dla Nas zrobisz i po sprawie.' ' –Co takiego?' ' –Cóż, sprawdź dokąd prowadzi ten tunel. Podejrzewamy, że jest to jakieś ukryte wyjście, ale musimy się upewnić. A więc?' - dokończył i odsłonił ręką niewielkie przejście, które dotychczas zakrywała ogromna pajęczyna. Wydaje się Wam pewnie absurdalne, że nie domyśliłem się, iż mnie po prostu wrabiają, ale podczas opisywanej sytuacji, jakoś nie przyszło mi to na myśl- liczyło się tylko pokazanie grupie do czego jestem zdolny. Muszę przyznać, że jedynym, który próbował mnie powstrzymać był Alan, ciągnący lekko rękaw od mojej szaty. Ale ja, naiwny i uparty, nawet się nie obejrzałem i wyrywając się z uścisku, ruszyłem szybkim krokiem w stronę tunelu- wolałem mieć to już za sobą. Przejście stworzone było bardziej dla krasnoludka niż dla jakiegokolwiek człowieka. O ile to coś w ogóle można nazwać przejściem. W rzeczywistości stałem przed małym otworem- wysokim na zaledwie trzy stopy, a szerokim na niecałe dwie. Zresztą nie znam się dobrze na takim mierzeniu, więc żeby ułatwić Wam wyobrażenie go sobie, opiszę go następująco: jeżeli jako dzieci badaliście meble babci i natrafiliście na stary kredens z drzwiczkami, to właśnie do środka wcześniej wspomnianej szafeczki wepchnęli mnie kumple z drużyny. Chyba nie muszę wspominać, że roiło się tam od pajęczyn i kurzu. Co i raz miałem wrażenie, iż po mojej głowie chodzą pająki i inne okropności, o których wolę nawet nie nabąkiwać. Niezgrabnie przeczołgałem się w głąb dziury. Z zewnątrz wyglądała na płytką, lecz w środku ciągnęła się w nieskończoność. Sam nie wiem, kiedy dotarłem do końca ohydnej dróżki ani też jak się tam zmieściłem. Jednakże nie to było najważniejsze. To, co znalazłem na mecie nadzwyczajnie przykuło moją uwagę. Wprawdzie tunel okazał się ślepym zaułkiem, ale rysunek upieszczony na kresowej ścianie sprawił, że zapomniałem o złości i zawodzie. Przedstawiał on oko, które już nie raz widziałem na malunkach w Wielkiej Sali. ' –Oko Horusa' - szepnąłem, przykładając do niego dłoń. Symbol, jak gdyby usłyszał wypowiedzianą przeze mnie nazwę, rozbłysnął złotym, oślepiającym światłem. Poczułem, że moja ręka przesuwa się wraz ze ścianką w przód, a ja osuwam się na ziemię. To, na czym wylądowałem było niezwykle miękkie i ciepłe. Nie odzyskałem jeszcze w pełni wzroku, toteż pozostał mi jedynie zmysł dotyku. Przejechałem delikatnie dłonią po podłożu i nabrałem garść tych niewielkich ziarenek. Chwila, czy to możliwe żeby to był… Piasek. Leżałem na najprawdziwszym piasku. Przetarłem oczy i rozejrzałem się dookoła. Znajdowałem na pustyni, a stojąca się za mną świątynia jak zwykle zniknęła. A jednak coś mi tu nie pasowało. Parę sekund później znowu się pojawiła i zaraz potem z powrotem zrobiła się niewidzialna. I tak jeszcze kilkanaście razy. Myślałem, że to oczy robią mi psikusy, lecz nadaremno mrugałem i je tarłem- Dom Re cały czas migał, aż w końcu w pełni się pojawił. Odtąd ani drgnął, zupełnie jakby na stałe zrzucił czapkę niewidkę. I w tym momencie przypomniałem sobie słowa Armiton’a, abyśmy nie opuszczali świątyni. Nie ukrywam, że oblał mnie blady strach. Co mnie podkusiło, żeby dotknąć do tego symbolu?- skłębione myśli rozsadzały mi głowę. Nie wiedziałem co mam uczynić. Może wszystko wróci zaraz do normy? Nie, nie warto było stwarzać sobie złudnej nadziei. Z trudem podniosłem się z ziemi i strzepałem pozostałe drobinki piasku zalegające na szacie. Postanowiłem zrobić dobrą minę do złej gry. Nerwowym krokiem skierowałem się w stronę głównego wejścia. Przemknąłem migiem przez frontowe drzwi i ruszyłem w kierunku reszty grupy. Musiałem być w naprawdę niezłym szoku, aby nie zauważyć, że metalowa kłódka, wisząca dotychczas na pozłacanych filarach, jak również pozostałe zabezpieczenia Mistrza, magicznie zniknęły. Gdy tylko Wybrańcy mnie dostrzegli, w dodatku maszerującego od frontu, o mało nie spadli z niewielkich pieńków. Ich szczęki momentalnie powędrowały w dół, a źrenice powiększyły. Wyglądali, jakby zobaczyli ducha. ' –Aki-hito…?' - jęknął zszokowany Hide i starając się pozbierać do kupy, wymachiwał palcem we wszystkie kierunki świata. - Jakim cudem Ty znalazłeś się tam, skoro wszedłeś tu… Spojrzał najpierw na dziurę w ścianie, a potem na mnie. Dopiero po chwili zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie mam przygotowanej, jakiejkolwiek, wersji zdarzeń. Wymyśliłem szybko pierwszą, lepszą wymówkę i odbąknąłem niepewnie: ' –Wiesz, ten wasz tunel prowadzi do Wielkiej Sali i nie ma tam nic ciekawego oprócz setek pajęczyn i okropnych, włochatych pająków…' - skłamałem. Mówienie przychodziło mi z trudem, choć chciałem brzmieć jak najbardziej wiarygodnie. Nie opowiedziałem im nawet o Oku Horusa, bo na pewno wzbudziłoby wielką sensację i zaraz zanurkowaliby w przejściu, żeby je zobaczyć. Wydawało mi się, że połknęli haczyk, gdyż wyprostowali się i napomknęli coś o tym, iż jestem ‘spoko gość’. Moje nogi nadal odmawiały posłuszeństwa- uginały się niczym wata cukrowa. Ręce natomiast trzęsły jak galareta. Starałem się uspokoić na wszystkie możliwe sposoby, lecz nadaremno- cały czas miałem przed oczami widok migającej świątyni. I to zapewne właśnie wtedy rozgryzł mnie Alan. Zapowiadała się kolejna, chłodna, pustynna noc. Pozostali Wybrańcy od dawna już głośno chrapali, ale nie dlatego nie mogłem spać. Poprawka, nie mogłem nawet zmrużyć oka. Przekonałem się, co czuł Mistrz, kiedy człapał w te i we w te po Domu Re. Ten niepokój był nie do opisania. Jakiś głos w mojej głowie podpowiadał, że zaraz stanie się coś naprawdę złego. O, ile bym dał, żeby ta sytuacja nie miała miejsca. Choć nie sądziłem, że cokolwiek może się równać z okropieństwami, z którymi miałem do czynienia w przejściu, to jednak to coś, co ujrzeliśmy podczas tamtej pełni księżyca, powala włochate stwory na kolana. Inwazję rozpoczęło głośne dygotanie szyb i gwałtowne trzęsienie ziemi. Zaspany Hide poderwał się z posłania i zaczął coś tam mamrotać o nadchodzącej apokalipsie. Kuroda i Alan również poszli w jego ślady, lecz zachowali nieco większy spokój. A ja? A ja wpadłem oczywiście w panikę. Bez dwóch zdań to działo się przeze mnie. Oko Horusa, tunel i migocząca świątynia- dlaczego dałem się tak naiwnie podpuścić? Szkoda, że dopiero wtedy zdałem sobie z tego sprawę. Czasu nie dało się niestety cofnąć, ale wiedziałem, że jeżeli coś się komuś z Nas stanie, to tylko i wyłącznie moja wina. Musiałem wziąć się w garść i zachować zimną krew. Pod wpływem drgań nasza kryjówka zaczęła się walić. Średniej wielkości głazy spadały niczym lawina. Innymi słowy mówiąc: dostaniesz takim kamieniem w głowę- nie żyjesz. ' –Szybko, do Wielkiej Sali!' - wrzasnąłem i pociągnąłem za sobą resztę. Jeżeli dostalibyśmy się na koniec magicznej ścieżki, bylibyśmy bezpieczni. Starałem się wybrać najpewniejszą, a zarazem najszybszą drogę do ogromnego pomieszczenia z hieroglifami. Ruszyliśmy więc głuchym korytarzem (wspomnianym na początku tego rozdziału) o brązowym, topornym sklepieniu. Resztkami sił dotarliśmy do złotego kręgu, gdzie odbywaliśmy szkolenia. Dopóki nie odetchnęliśmy z ulgą na samym szczycie, dopóty nie pozwalaliśmy sobie na odpoczynek. A jednak z trudem osiągnięty spokój nie trwał zbyt długo- przecież nie mogło się skończyć na paru wstrząsach. ' –Przestań już ściemniać, co? Dobrze wiem, że coś ukrywasz i ma to związek z tym całym trzęsieniem ziemi!' - rzekł Alan z wzrokiem wbitym w moją twarz. ' –Tak, tak, masz rację. Bo jeżeli chodzi o ten tunel, to…' - urwałem wytężając słuch. Pozostali spojrzeli na mnie wyczekująco. - ' Ej, wy też słyszycie ten dziwny dźwięk?' Zdawało mi się, że ktoś odpalił w naszym kierunku torpedę albo spuścił na Nas bombę. I rzeczywiście tak było. Po chwili rozległ się głośny huk i ładunek eksplodował. Odrzuciło Nas z taką siłą, że wylądowaliśmy pod wejściem do Wielkiej Sali. Niefortunnie uderzyłem głową o jedną z białych ścian i straciłem na moment przytomność. Miałem wrażenie, że unoszę się na skrzydłach i jakaś dziwna ręka wyłania się ze słońca i przyciąga coraz bardziej w swoim kierunku. Czuję, iż płonę- moje skrzydła, szata, wszystko staje w płomieniach. Ogarnia mnie przerażający ból, a właściciel dłoni, ściskającej moje ciało, śmieje się złowieszczo. Przebudził mnie czyjś znajomy głos. To był chyba mój Bakugan, Ikar. O co on się tam pytał? „Wszystko w porządku?”- czy coś w tym stylu? Niemrawo otworzyłem oczy. Było mi niezmiernie gorąco. Z każdej strony otaczał mnie ogień spowodowany eksplozją. Strużka krwi spłynęła po moim czole. Alan i Kuroda oraz ich strażnicy starali się ugasić ognisko, a Hide dzielnie stawiał czoła przeciwnikowi, trzymając się za lewą rękę. Chyba byłem z całej naszej czwórki najbardziej poszkodowany. Ale nie to był najgorsze. Z tańczących płomyków wyłonił się potwór o wężowatym ciele, z długim, czarnym językiem i oczach modliszki. Na jego grzbiecie siedział zakapturzony wojownik. Nad nim, w dziurze w suficie, dostrzegłem krwisto-czerwone niebo i pełny księżyc otoczony poświatą w tym samym kolorze. Moje ciężkie powieki znów bezsilnie opadły. Gdzieś w oddali rozpoznałem jednak przytłumioną melodię żeńskiego wołania- Alex… W tym właśnie momencie rozpoczęła się zabójcza gra. Kategoria:Seria Sześć Obelisków Boga Re Kategoria:Seria Sześć Obelisków Boga Re/Treści